Triunity
by Pirate Thirteen
Summary: NSAS Sekrit Santa gift for kaimanaMM.  Shepard, Thane, and Grunt run into a little problem while on a mission. Well, it's not really anything they can't handle.    Note: For entertainment reasons I took some liberties with character skills and other thing


The husks were relentless. They crawled out of every nook and cranny of the derelict Reaper, with total disregard that they were charging three powerful fighters. Sharna Shepard, Thane Krios, and Urdnot Grunt. The husks had no skill and no brains, not really difficult at all to fight when it came down to it. They just had irritating numbers. Then again, they may have had a plan after all.

Grunt plowed off in one direction, Thane hopped off in another, and Sharna was left directing a combat drone to lead other husks away while fighting others that sneaked up behind her. Then more husks poured out. They moved into the area between the distracted squad and separated them. Sharna accomplished giving herself a momentary break and when she looked around, she realized what had happened.

"Damn it." Sharna lifted her hand to the ear of her goggles, speaking into the headset, "Guys, where are you? Regroup, try to stay together." It wasn't completely unexpected that this would happen. Grunt and Thane were more independent fighter types. The problem was, neither of them responded to her.

"Grunt? Thane!" Sparks of lightening in the clouds beyond the Reaper's hull filled the radio signals with static. Not even an attempt to respond came from the two. Sharna felt an overwhelming fear in her chest. A couple of more husks climbed out of the metalwork and she shot them quickly with her M-5 Phalanx. According to the grid on her omni-tool, they weren't too far away. She chose the closest blue dot, setting her goggle's compass to lead her the way and discovered it was Thane. He was cornered and fighting off a thick group of husks. Biotics, fists, and plasma shots flying from his pistol. Slowly approaching was a scion that fired a shockwave at him. He barely dodged it.

Sharna threw her combat drone at the husks, then began firing her pistol to draw the scion away. The thing didn't even hesitate at all to turn to her. It flung a shockwave in her direction and knocked her back hard, cutting out her shields. Once the overgrown husk was within range, she jumped up to her feet and threw an incinerate at it. The plasma burned through it's thick, armor-like skin, pulling a long painful moan out of the creature. Thane fired the final shot that took the scion down. Like instinct, they approached each other.

"Are you alright?" They both said in unison. A small smile broke between the two.

"I'm good," Sharna restarted her shields, "Do you need any medi-gel?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Thane responded. Grunt roared somewhere in the distance, reminding the two of the third wheel of the team.

"I need some help!" he yelled over the com.

"We're on our way Grunt. Hang on!" Sharna pulled the grid up again to pinpoint his location. "This way." She pointed in the direction and they took off together. Along the way, they fought off a few more husks, up and down stairs and across platforms. They came to a final set of stairs, looking over an open area. At the bottom was Grunt, fending off a batch of husks from behind a large metal crate, and three scions lumbering towards him.

"Are you seeing three scions?" Sharna asked.

"Yes, I am." Thane said.

"Good. Thought one of those husks nailed my head pretty hard back there." She reloaded her Phalanx pistol. "Let's go." Down the stairs the two went.

In one fluid motion, she threw a drone over to pull one of the scions away and started firing at another. Thane threw a warp bomb that tore apart the group of husks. Grunt came out from behind the crate and flattened the remaining stunned husks. A slight limp in his walk when he went behind another crate caught Sharna's attention.

"Grunt!" She shouted when she rolled a tube of medi-gel to the crate he hid behind and then ducked behind her own crate to reload. When she looked back around to shoot at the scion that trudged towards her, she could see the tube was gone. Grunt then came back out again with his shotgun and began firing at the third scion that still crawled towards him. He avoided another shockwave that pounded across the metal floor with no problem. There was no more limp in his movement. "Good," she said under her breath.

Thane moved across the platform with his usual speed and grace, firing at husks that crawled up. He threw another warp at the scion that had dealt away with Sharna's drone. Sharna came completely out from behind the crate and chucked an incinerate at her scion. Three more shots from her pistol and it was down.

"Two more to go!" she shouted. She realized Thane had disappeared from her sight again. The scion that he was dealing with was lurking around a pile of crates, firing in between the cracks and knocking them over.

"Just one!" Grunt shouted as he dealt a final, explosive blow to his scion. He then turned and fired a concussive shot at three husks running at him from behind, blowing them to pieces. "Ha ha! Smelly meat everywhere!"

"Grunt, focus!" Sharna shouted. This last scion was proving to be a bit tougher to deal with. Grunt turned to fire his shotgun at it but discovered it was jammed. Her omni-tool was still recharging, nearly completely spent and unwilling to put out even a weaker drone or round of incinerate. All she could do was fire her Phalanx at the back of the scion. This one was not willing to turn around.

"Over here, you son of a bitch!" Sharna yelled as she stood up and continued to fire. Suddenly, Thane popped up from behind the crates with his hands in a bright, blue blaze. He swung on the scions head, snapping it's neck. Then he landed on the other side of the monster, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at it. The crippled scion only stood for a moment longer before falling backwards, forcing Thane to sidestep out of it's way. Sharna sighed in relief.

"Why do you always have to make it not messy." Grunt groaned.

"Oh I'm sure there are more husks around here somewhere." Sharna put her pistol away and walked over to join the two.

"All we need to do now is destroy the mass effect core." Thane nodded towards the large Cerberus labeled door that encased the core.

"Then this ship gets squished. Hah!" Grunt then gave Sharna a severe look, "Make sure we're gone."

"Don't run off like that again and it's a deal." She smiled as she lead them over to the door.


End file.
